A Russian Revolver and a Guilty Verdict
by chorogavin
Summary: "We sure hardly live, We sure live unceremoniously, I come to you by a miracle, after long years, after centuries of impediments, and mondays, mondays so sad you want to cry." Warning for Major Character Death, Murder Suicide, Smoking, Alcoholism, and my stupid metaphors. I listened to J'Arrive A Toi by Carla Bruni while writing this. You should listen to it.
**May 12, 11:24 PM
?**

"You lost? He went out not guilty?"

"Look, I'm sorry, it doesn't need to be like this, I know you're mad. I couldn't do anything about it, I'm sorry he got out free, I- what are you doing? What is that? Oh, oh my god, please, please no, do you want money? What do you want? I'll give you anything just please, please-"

"I needed a guilty verdict. That's all I need."

"H-hey, we can make a retrial, just, just calm down- "

"It's too late for that. Sweet dreams, pretty boy."

 **May 13, 10:42 AM**

 **Autopsy Department**

"Cause of death, single shot to the heart. It was an instant death. We found him lying on Birch Avenue, between the bakery and the residential areas. He was no longer bleeding and rigor mortis had already started."

"Do we have a lead on who did it?"

"Nothing. The bullet was from a kind of revolver that is not made in America. Whoever killed him was from out of the country, there's no way to find it. The area where he was found was made of families who were mostly sleeping, so there are no witnesses. The owner of the bakery found his body around 4 am today."

"Shame. Any possible motives? Relatives, friends we should contact?"

"Motives? The only one I can think of is him losing a case yesterday, sir. Maybe the defendant was someone of importance to the murderer. As for his associates, he does not have any living relatives. His band had lost contact last yea. However when we searched his phone, he had a man in his contacts who he seemed to be in a relationship with."

"A boyfriend? Those are the hardest to break the news to. Well, give me the number. I'll tell her."

The officer glanced at Klavier's body and left the room.

 **June 5, 11:30 AM**

 **Jacksonville Crematory and Burials**

Apollo looked around. Blank faces, shadows of people he knew just barely. He recognized a few names, maybe Klavier mentioned them before. Mr Wright and Trucy had showed up. So did Mr Edgeworth. Juniper showed up as well, but considering she barely knew Klavier, it was likely just in Apollo's sake. Athena and Simon were both in Germany. They had heard, obviously, but they did not know Klavier well enough to book an immediate flight to California. There weren't a lot of people, considering a famous person would be cremated. Apollo had not shown a lot of emotion, mostly because he could not process it.

The ceremony and the cremation all happened much too quickly for Apollo. Apollo was handed a vase Klavier had used to fill with flowers by their kitchen filled with Klavier's ashes. He took the vase limply, said goodbye to Phoenix blindly and left the building.

He placed the ashes on the mantle, next to a picture of him and Klavier holding hands.

 **January 9, 2:18 AM**

 **Apollo's Apartment**

He could no longer count the days he spent curled in a ball in his bed, his stomach clenched and his pillow and mattress soaked. He could not count the times he had cried so hard his eyes looked as if they were bleeding, the times he would cry so hard his nose would start bleeding. He could no longer could the cigarettes he went through. The bottles he went through. The meals he did not make. The days he did not sleep. He could not get used to waking up in a cold bed, in a dark room, the smell of himself after not showering and the smell of old pizza boxes overflowing.

Apollo quit his job. He lost contact with the Wright-Edgeworth family before Thanksgiving. He had received an invitation and never replied. He spent Christmas in a bathtub in the dark. He spent New Years drinking enough vodka and hard alcohol to make his throat comparable to a forest of razor blades, the stares he received attempting to pierce through him but to no avail. Apollo had become grey. His life was grey, he could no longer listen to happy music. He could no longer eat or sleep properly. When he lost Klavier, he lost himself. Klavier helped him be happy. He was on top of the world with Klavier. Now he was gone. Now Apollo was in the darkest pits of hell.

He lost contact with everyone. He blocked Juniper's number. He forgot to pay bills and rarely ate. He forgot to shower. He forgot how to be happy. Klavier was his everything.

Maybe Klavier would have told him to find someone new. Find a new happiness. And maybe Apollo had even tried that, but every time he would look into someone's eyes all he saw was Klavier's reflection. No one was comparable to his ocean blue eyes and the brightness his smile emitted. Maybe in the middle of dates he would try to go on, he would feel sick and excuse himself to go home. He would retreat to his bed and stay there.

When he would wake up, he would not even groan. That required too much effort. He would close his eyes again and sleep. He had once slept for 2 days straight. Other times, he would drink. Or smoke. Or punch his walls. Those days, you would be lucky to see him sleep in a week. Klavier left and sucked the life and color out of Apollo with him.

"This is enough. I can't take this. Klavier. I loved you. I loved you so goddamned much. Why? Why'd you have to go? Of all people, you?"

Apollo said gravely and he stared at a picture of Klavier framed on the mantle next to his ashes. His eyes were red and dry. His body was heavy and thick. He looked next to the ashes. There was the dusted photo of him and Klavier holding hands.

"Soon. We will do that soon. I promise." He stood up. He kissed the picture of Klavier smiling.

He walked to his bedroom and crouched to the end table. He pulled out a revolver.

He walked back to the mantle.

"Heh, see this? I bought the same revolver you died from. I got it shipped here. And see this?" He placed the entry over his heart. "I'll die the same way you did. Maybe I'll go to hell. That will be better than this. But I'll be right under you. Klavier, I love you. I love you so much."

A shot rang out, and the picture of Klavier fell. It shattered.

 **January 12, 2:07 PM**

 **Jacksonville Crematory and Burials**

Four people arrived. Athena, Miles, Pheonix, and Trucy. He left in his note he did not want more than five people attending.

"I just can't believe Polly's gone. Daddy, couldn't we have talked to him more? Did he hate us?"

"He wouldn't let anyone talk to him. It seems without Klavier, he was without himself. I promise you, he did not hate us. He did not hate anyone. Apollo was full of love. The only man he could hate was whoever killed Klavier. And possibly himself."

"Oh…"

It was silent a majority of the time. Other than sobs coming from Trucy and Athena. It's not that Phoenix and Miles weren't ripped; they just weren't one for sobbing. Apollo had stated he wished to be cremated as well, and placed in a box or in the same vase as Klavier. He was found two days after his death, as his landlord demanded rent. There was nothing spectacular, it was an obvious suicide. The only thing that stood out was the weapon and the circumstances of his death and funeral, how similar it was to Klavier's.

 **?  
Heaven.**

"What? Christ, why is it so-" Apollo muttered as his eyes were no longer red and dry, rather white and bright.

"Hey."

"Who- K- Kla- Heav- I made it?"

"I suppose. I'm sorry."

"KLAVIER! Oh my god, Klavier, I can't believe this, I made it to heaven! I'm finally here! With you! Oh god, are you okay? I missed you so much, I-" Apollo was practically choking out words.

He was silenced with Klavier's finger being placed over his lips.

"You did not need to kill yourself. I don't know what to say. I- I missed you too. God, you're an idiot. I love you."

Klavier hugged him gently as not to harm the wound on his chest.

Apollo disagreed. He picked Klavier up, they were both light as air now that they were angels. He spun him around in the kind of hugs Klavier would give him after Apollo won a case.

"I love you too. I love you so much."

Klavier was mad that Apollo killed himself. However, he was overjoyed that Apollo would no longer live the life he was on Earth. Klavier was watching over him and was heartbroken by the way Apollo treated himself. That didn't matter anymore, however. He could not change that. They were both angels in Heaven now. They would be like this forever.

 **January 14, 8:56 AM**

 **Jacksonville Crematorial Cemetery**

 **R.I.P Klavier Maralein Gavin and Apollo Emil Justice**

 ** _"_** ** _Fate twists and binds us together forever."_**

 ** _Two brilliant minds gone but never forgotten._**

 _KMG - May 25 2002 to May 13 2028_

 _AEJ - November 19 2004 to January 9th 2029_


End file.
